Don and Jess: Down the Rabbit Hole
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: More wedding preparations and some bonding between Mac and Don and Jess and Stella. FA and some teasing MS


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Wow barely five minutes after the last one went up and Sarah was threatening me. Oh well. So on to the next. The whole virtual world thing, as a member of World of WarCraft, I gotta say I will never look at it the same way again. And I may stop playing it. Weird things happen online. So the mystery of Suspect X begins. Have fun.

Oh if anyone was wondering what the heck was with the Doctor Who thing in the last story, I read that Eddie Cahill is a Doctor Who fan and added it for him. *shrugs* What can I say? The man is hot.

Disclaimer: What gives you the insane idea I want to type it over and over??? Do you want me to be forever depressed? Cause that will happen and then no more stories. Think about that.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"How on earth are we supposed to catch a criminal who's on a video game?" Jess asked as Don filled her in on what was happening with the case during their lunch break.

She had taken the morning off to do a few things for the wedding.

"Adam seems to be pretty good at tracking her when she appears." Don said. "The only problem is catching her once we find her in real life."

Jess smiled. "Who knew Adam's gaming skills would come in handy."

Don laughed. "He's loving being able to help so much." he reached over and stole one of Jess' boneless spare ribs. "So did you get done what you needed to do this morning?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah I took both your mom and mine to see my dress before they hung me for keeping it a secret and then I ordered the flowers."

"And what are the colors again cause I'm placing the orders for the tuxes tonight." Don asked.

Jess reached into her bag and pulled out the color swatches that she had picked. Don took them.

"Very nice." he said. "The green one is your dress?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah, as disappointed as Mom was that I didn't go with white, it's just not my thing."

Don held up the green color next to Jess. "I like it. And not that you don't look great in white, hell you look great in anything but I think you made the right choice going with another color."

Jess smiled. "Very nice to know. You can keep those to help pick the tuxes."

Don leaned across the gap between them and kissed Jess. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jess said as she wiped her lip gloss off Don's lip. "As nice as peach is on you, I don't want you getting teased by Mulligan."

Don laughed. "He won't dare say anything. Not after seeing how his girlfriend dealt with being robbed."

Jess smirked. "You never did tell me about that."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don sat in Mac's office after hours with Mac by his side and cataloges all over the place in front of them. In Mac's right hand was the pale rose color and in Don's right hand was the pale green color. They were trying to find tuxes that would look good with those colors.

"That's it, I'm only getting married once." Don said.

Mac smirked. "I should hope so. Jess would kick your ass otherwise."

Don laughed. "Seriously Mac how did you do all this?"

Mac rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll be honest with ya Don, all I did was get measured for my tux and show up the day of the rehearsal dinner and wedding. Clare did everything else. She was like that."

"Did you offer to help?" Don asked.

Mac nodded. "Yeah but she said she was the type of girl that had her wedding planned when she was five so I let her have what she wanted."

"Yeah I offered too thinking the same thing but prepared to help no matter what and Jess said she wanted this to be our day not just hers." Don said. "How was I supposed to say no to that?"

Mac smiled. "You're not. You want to be involved. That's a lot different then most guys our age getting married."

Don nodded. "That is true." he took a deep breath. "So you found anything yet?"

Mac nodded and pointed out two different tuxes. (A/N: Ok dresses I can do but use your imagination for the tuxes. Though for Don, you will get a full description of what he is going to be wearing in the wedding story. Just like Jess' dress. Hehe, no killing me.) Don pointed to the second one.

"I think that would be best for the three of you." he said.

Mac nodded and marked the tux. "What about you?"

Don pointed at the one suit that had appealed to him. Mac looked it over and nodded again.

"You'll be lucky if Jess remembers how to walk after seeing you in that." Mac said.

Don was slightly thrown off by the unMac like comment but laughed as he agreed.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Are you planning on having flower girls?" Stella asked as she and Jess had dinner.

Since Don was picking tuxes with Mac, Stella had offered to keep Jess company. They were eating at Stella's place.

"As much as my nieces would love that," Jess said. "I don't think so. Don and I just want a simple and small wedding."

Stella nodded and smiled. "So you nervous? I mean I know it's still a bit before the wedding."

Jess smiled. "I am a bit nervous but mostly I can't wait to marry Don."

Stella giggled. "Oh wow Jess the glow you get when you bring up Don."

Jess blushed. "Do I really glow?"

Stella nodded. "Yeah you do." she leaned back against the couch. "I gotta tell ya Jess, in the whole time I've know you and Don, I don't think I've ever seen two people more happy then the two of you."

Jess smiled. "I am happy." Jess took a deep breath. She was never one to really talk about her feelings but with Stella it was just so easy. "Things are so easy with Don. We have never really had to work to make the relationship work. Things just flow. And he's so great. I've never had a relationship with anyone like the one I had with Don."

"That's a good thing Jess." Stella said.

"I know." Jess smiled.

Before they could continue talking, Jess' phone rang. She picked it up and Stella watched as Jess' smile widened.

"Don?" Stella asked.

Jess nodded and answered. "Hey hun."

"Hey babe. You having a good time with Stel?"

"Yeah, we were just finishing dinner and talking about the wedding. You done picking tuxes?"

Don gave a long sigh making Jess laugh.

"Yes finally we are done. You know how some couples as they get older have second weddings to renew their vows?"

"Yeah what about them?"

"We are not doing that. I love you but I am only going through this once."

Jess laughed again. "You have my word Don, we are only doing this once."

She could hear his smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So you on your way to get me?"

"Sure am. Should be there in about fifteen minutes. Mac is right behind me, apparently he wants to talk with Stella about something."

Jess smirked and sent Stella a look. "Is that right? Mac wants to talk to her?"

Don laughed. "She's right there isn't she?"

Jess' smirk grew. "She is. I'll see you in fifteen."

"Kay, love you."

Jess' smirk became a soft smile. "Love you too." she hung up her phone and looked at Stella, the smirk returning. "So what could Mac possibly want to talk about in the middle of the night?"

Stella pushed Jess' arm. "It's not the middle of the night and I have no idea what he wants. Though I guess I'll find out soon."

Jess' smirk stayed in place. "I guess we will."

They continued talking about the wedding and work until there was a knock on Stella's door and Mac and Don walked in. Jess gave Stella a look. The older woman shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Hey boys, have fun with the tuxes?" Stella asked.

Don sent her a look and plopped down next to Jess. Mac smirked with a shake of his head and perched himself on the arm of the couch next to Stella. Don and Jess shared a look that Mac and Stella ignored. They sat talking for a good hour before Don saw Jess yawn.

"Alright I think we'll leave you two." Don said. He stood up and held his hand out to Jess. She took it and he pulled her up. "We'll see you guys at work."

Both Stella and Mac nodded and watched Don and Jess leave.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess sat in bed and watched Don as he finished up in the bathroom.

"Oh I forgot to tell you." Jess said. "I scheduled my bachelorette party with Cliff."

Don sat down on the edge of the bed. "For when?"

"In about three weeks." Jess said. "He's gonna close the bar again for us."

"Who are you inviting?" Don asked.

Jess laid back and let out a sigh. "Um let's see, obviously Stella, Lindsay and Sam and I was thinking about inviting Liz but since she just had the baby I don't know if she'll be up to it."

Don nodded. "That's right she and Dan had their baby. A boy right?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah, Dominic James. He's about four months old so I don't know if Liz will even have the energy to come."

Don laid perpendicular to Jess and placed his head on her stomach, leaving his legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

"It doesn't hurt to ask though." Don said. "I'm surprised you didn't make her part of the wedding party."

Jess smiled. "There is no way I'd leave poor Dan to take care of three kids by himself during a wedding. No matter how well behaved my nieces are, during events like that, they suddenly have way too much energy that can't be controlled."

Don laughed. "Sounds like Sam at their age."

Jess lifted her head to look at Don. "Speaking of Sam, have you forgiven her yet for spilling your secret to me and the girls?" Don huffed and Jess laughed as she ruffled his hair. "You can't stay mad at her forever. It was bound to come out at some point. Just be happy it wasn't in front of the guys."

Don gave a good natured sigh. "Alright you have a point. I'll call Sam tomorrow and talk to her."

Jess moved Don off her stomach and kissed him. "Thank you. Now let's get some sleep."

Don readjusted himself and settled beside Jess. Wrapping his arms around her, it wasn't long before they were both asleep.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

And there you have it. It's almost time for Jess' bachelorette party and Don's bachelor party, two different stories, then before you know it, the wedding will arrive. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
